


The reasons (why I love you)

by socopotactico



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Branjie, F/F, First Meeting, Fluff, Internet Romance, Lesbian AU, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socopotactico/pseuds/socopotactico
Summary: Vanessa has known this girl for a few months now. She didn’t even know her name, she just referred to her as “B”, and  she called her “Nessa”. They didn’t know anything about their personal lives. They have face timed but never seen each other’s face, they only knew their bodies and voices. That was fine for a little while, but they have to much of a connection to ignore.





	The reasons (why I love you)

It was nighttime when Vanessa woke up, the phone kept ringing until she got out of bed to pick it up. Who could it be at this time? Her eyes couldn’t stay stay open long enough to look at the caller’s ID.

“Hi?”

“Nessa?”

“B? Why are you calling in the middle of the night?”

“I just wanted to talk to you that’s all. Where you sleeping?”

“Yes I was. And I would really like to get back to it... can we talk tomorrow?”

“Ohhh alright. Goodnight Vanessa.”  
Brooke really needed to talk to her. She’s done with sleepless nights wondering if she has a chance with her. Tossing and turning until the sun comes up thinking about how much she wanted to meet her. Over time she developed feelings for the other girl, feelings that she couldn’t push aside anymore.

“Hold on! Why did you use my full name? Are you okay?”  
Vanessa couldn’t help but worry about her. Tho they never met, there was a real connection between the two of them and she was one of the people Vanessa cared about the most.

“Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you like... serious talk.”

“Ok? Well go on B, I’m already awake.”  
Vanessa wanted to go back to sleep, but the will to know what the other girl had to say was driving her crazy. She just could t wait until tomorrow, she needed to know now!  
After all, she’d rather talk to her than do literally anything else.

“I think I have real feelings for you, Vanessa. I was just wondering if you would like to actually get to know me as a person, not just your sex toy?”  
It took Brooke a lot of courage to tell her te truth about how she’s feeling in this situation, because she couldn’t quite figure it out herself. She likes her, maybe even loves her if that’s possible. But at some point, Vanessa was just a stranger, but that’s the thing, to her she was more than just a stranger.

“B.... I don’t know”

“Brooke. My full name is Brooke.”

“Ohhhh... well... Brooke, I would love to get to know you.”  
Vanessa’s hands were shaking from lack of sleep, stress but mostly excitement!

“Really?”  
Brooke has planned every scenario in her head. Vanessa could’ve hung up the phone, yelled at her, ignore her... but the one scenario she hasn’t imagined happened. Vanessa actually wanted to be more than whatever they are.

“Listen Brooke, I live near a park, I’ll send you the location, if you want we can meet there tomorrow morning?”  
Vanessa knew Brooke lived in the same area because of her phone number, and this park was a great place for a first meeting. It’s a public place, but they can still talk to each other without having to yell over a bunch a kids playing, birds signing and cars honking.

“It works for me. Let’s say 9:00?”

“Alright... see you tomorrow!”  
Of course Vanessa was exited to meet Brooke, but a part of her was scared. What if she was a total different person in real life? What if they didn’t get along and all they had was ruined? All this questions running through her mind, but still... all she cared about was making this meeting perfect, that’s why she put on her favourite black dress, it’s classy but still looks casual enough to wear during the day, and she found the perfect spot to wait for Brooke.

There’s just one thing, what did she look like? She didn’t think this trough, she’s only ever imagined the light in her eyes or her contagious smile. She’s never seen her, how could she know who she was? She just sat on the bench and waited for someone to come around. After half an hour she was about to give up, maybe Brooke got lost trying to find her or she gave up on her.

9:30 AM, walking around the surprisingly huge park, coffee in hand, shaking from not only the overdose of caffeine but also the stress from meeting Vanessa, Brooke spotted her. She was just like every other woman she’s seen on the way, but she had that tattoo on her chest. She could recognize it from miles away.

“Hi.”  
She said smiling at her, staring deep into Vanessa’s eyes she could see a little spark.

“Brooke?”

“Vanessa.”

Seeing Brooke, Vanessa’s heart threaten to jump out of her chest. Not only did she live up to her expectations, she did so much more. Looking this beautiful should be illegal. The sun reflecting on Brooke’s blond hair and the way she blushed as soon as she looked up at her, made Vanessa fall in love with her. She doesn’t believe in love at first sight, but it’s not like she did not know her at all. She knows her from hour longs phone calls and PG-13 face times. She’s heard Brooke talk about her life’s problems, her joy and sadness, she knows a lot about her and seeing her today was the missing piece of the puzzle that composed her love for Brooke.

“You look... magnificent.”  
Vanessa finally said after staring at her for what felt like eternity.

Brooke felt her cheeks getting red, she was a bit embarrassed but Vanessa found it so adorable. Just one more reason to fall in love with her.

“Thank you, Vanessa. You’re really pretty too.”

“Thank you.”  
Thank god for foundation because otherwise Vanessa would be a living tomato. She’s never felt so weak around someone and she didn’t hate the feeling of it.

“Usually I don’t do that on first dates, but you aren’t like any other girls I’ve met so...”  
Brooke takes a deal breath, closed her eyes and locked her lips with Vanessa’s. Such a connection can’t be ignored and their situation needed some sort of bold gesture from one of them to start off right.

Vanessa was a bit shocked at first, but at some point, she’s seen it coming. Why wait for the end of the date when you know it’s going to go great? Any other girl would have waited, but not Brooke. That’s the king of impulsive gestures that could win Vanessa’s heart in a second if Brooke did not already. Just another reason to love her.

“I’m sorry, I just... felt it was the right time.”

“Don’t be sorry, Brooke. I think it’s adorable. Come on sit down.”  
Vanessa moved over a little to leave Brooke a spot next to her on the bench. Enough space for her to sit down comfortably, but just enough to still be close to her.

“I just have one question.”  
Vanessa said playing with her hair, looking down, but lift up her eyes to ask;

“How did you knew?”

“Knew what?”  
Brooke asked putting her Starbucks cup on the ground next to her bag and grabbing Vanessa’s hands.

“That we would get along so well?”  
Vanessa squished Brooke’s hand and gave her one of those smile that could distract her even in the middle of a zombie invasions. She just looked so cute when she smiled it was driving Brooke crazy, she just couldn’t stop herself from smiling back.

“I don’t know, Vanessa. We got along so well over the phone, there’s no way we wouldn’t in real life. Love hits in the craziest ways sometimes.”

“Brooke, does all of this mean you love me?

“Ohh god, you must think I’m crazy. I swear I don’t do that on first dates usually! I’m sorry if you think I’m moving too fast.”

Vanessa couldn’t hold back a laughter. There just something about it, how Brooke just spoke whatever was going on in her mind, that makes her so special.

“That’s just one of the many reasons why I love you.”


End file.
